


Hand Over Heart

by aliciutza



Series: Aliciutza Writes Jonerys Drabbles & Short Stories [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, i guess, inspired by the EW group pic we got in March and the EW Cover we got a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/pseuds/aliciutza
Summary: Jon notices a peculiar habit Dany has picked ever since they arrived North.Inspired by the way Daenerys has posed with her hand over Jon’s chest, twice now.





	Hand Over Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iane_Casey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iane_Casey/gifts).



> Because Iane prods me with prompts a lot, but this time I actually wrote her one!

He had first noticed it when they docked in White Harbour; right before she pulled away to let him go above deck to greet Lord Manderly, a deliberate touch – a press of her small hand right over the ugly crescent moon scar above his heart. Granted, it was not the first time she had touched his scars – she had even kissed them – yet something became different that day.

 

She did it often, on their way to Winterfell, every time he would leave her tent to join Ser Davos in his own; then, once at Winterfell, every time they would speak battle plans in the intimacy of her chambers, and every time he would leave her chambers to sneak back to his.

 

Then, it had happened on two similar occasions.

 

There was the time Lord Glover implied he could take his crown as easily as he had given it to him. She had stood up, putting her body in front of his, staring the impertinent Lord into submission, until he relented and left the great hall grumbling. When they were left alone, she turned to him, determination and sadness etched in her twilight eyes. She rested her palm on his chest, the heat somehow permeating through his many layers, “In their eyes, you’re still King. They should treat you as such,” she had simply offered. She left before he could say anything else.

 

The second time had been during the first joint Small Council meeting. His sister was challenging his every decision, especially regarding having bent the knee. Unsurprisingly, it had been Arya who had taken a step in their sister’s direction, hackles raised and ready to defend him. But it had been Daenerys who had stepped in front of him, her palm gently pushing on his chest, shielding him with her body. The bickering had stopped, the entire Small Council ushered away from his father’s solar, his big sister visibly embarrassed by her outburst, his younger one pleased with the display. She had turned and hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe; he had hugged her tighter, burying his face in her soft hair, casting a prayer to the Old Gods and the New, thanking them for having her in his life – for he did not know what he had done to deserve her love.

 

He had heard her the night before the battle, when she thought he had already fallen asleep, softly crying, her hand covering that same ugly scar, whispering or praying – he did not know – “I beg of you, don’t die. Don’t leave me now, when I have just found you.” His heart contorted in pain, for he had asked the same every night since he had stepped on her ship. He gathered her in his arms, gently wiping her tears with his kisses. He confessed his love until the handmaidens had arrived to get them, but not for the last time, for he promised he would come back.

 

The dead were marching upon them, the future more unsure than ever, yet Jon had never felt this loved and protected in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Check this out - my friend LustOnMyFingers cleaned up the Jon x Dany pic! [Check it out on her tumblr](https://tomakeitbeautifultolive.tumblr.com/post/183218525948/jon-and-daenerys-with-less-clutter-20) I swear she is a wizard in Photoshop!


End file.
